


cab conversations

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan's shoe is stressing him out





	cab conversations

Dan’s been rubbing at his foot all day. Whenever he gets the chance, Phil spots him ducking under the table that’s surrounded with various merch team members that are talking about hoodies and new designs, and every now and then, Dan will frown and reach down at rub at the back of ankle in an almost annoyance.   
  
They break away for a while, people leave to go for water and grab lunch, leaving them both alone at the table.   
  
“You were right,” Dan speaks as he hitches his long leg up to rest on the chair. Phil could scold him and tell him to get his shoe off the nice plush office chairs they were sat in, but decides against it.    
  
“And don’t get a big head or anything, but yeah, these shoes are way too small.”   
  
Phil watches as Dan slips a shoe off, sighing in relief as he rubs carefully at his socked foot. The ankle sock has managed to slip down a little and Phil can see the beginnings of a blister.   
  
“I told you to wait until they had your size,” Phil tells him and Dan shoots him a look, but before he can say anything, the glass door swings open and a few people come in laughing and chatting as they set their salad lunches down, and they don’t even notice when Dan shoves his sore feet back into his tight yet trendy trainers.    
  
Phil looks at him, struggling to keep a laugh and smile off his face as he purses his lips, and Dan only scowls at him, fingers itching to flip him off from across the table, before everyone returns and the opportunity is missed.

The meeting drags on for a while, and Phil doesn’t listen to much other than the important details, whilst he sneaks glances over at Dan as he tries to keep the misery away from his expression. But Phil sees straight through him, like he always has done, and it’s plain to him to see the obvious discomfort his poor boyfriend is enduring all for his feet to look good.

It’s finally coming to a close, and once they start on the last endings of their meeting, Phil is glad to see this day come to a close; feeling himself grow tired and hungry and itchy to get home and just settle down on the sofa and be lazy for the afternoon.   
  
They stand to get up and go home and Phil can feel the introverted rush of excitement bubble through him as people begin their goodbyes, various people filtering in and out with exchanged handshakes and hugs.

And as he reaches Dan, who’s stood by Marianne, he’s about to pat her on the arm and wave her off, whisking Dan away to the promised land of sofa snuggles and maybe a bottle of wine later, when she’s grinning at him with that mischievous look she somehow always manages to possess.   
Phil looks at her, before looking back at Dan, who has a half sorry look on his face.   
  
“Drinks?” is all he says.   
  
And that’s how they end up in a little pub tucked away in a London street. The tv is playing some football match which makes it loud and squishy full of tall big men, stood shoulder to shoulder at the bar as the wave around the glasses, cursing and screaming at the little screen that the bartender stops to watch every now and then.   
  
Phil couldn’t even guess if their team was winning or losing at this point.   
  
The end up on a little table at the end with a bowl of chips in the middle. They’re not enough to satisfy his hunger for real food, and even with it being shared between five other people, Dan included, Phil doesn’t feel the confidence to just eat the whole bowl with large handfuls, and instead takes little bird bites at a time when he thinks enough time has passed between the last amount.

He looks across the table and notices Dan’s tired eyes and wiry smile as someone tells a story. They’re just getting to the interesting part when all six men yell at the bar and Phil can’t even hear himself think. Instead, he nods, and dreams of how soft his bed must feel like right now.

“Dan, your round. Go get them, kid,” Marianne demands with her stern voice. Dan looks at her and whines.   
  
A few other people around the table laugh but they shove their notes at his direction and all promise it to be the last drink of the night.   
  
Dan complies, grumbling as he takes the money and stands. Phil doesn’t miss the wince on his face when he’s up on his feet. He almost frowns at him.   
  
Everybody is back to talking between themselves once Dan’s back to the bar, with Phil watching him. He watches poor Dan squeeze himself between to big burly men, awkwardly standing in their field of vision of the match that plays on the tv.   
  
Marianne asks him a question about hat designs and he gives a quick answer. His mind is far away from merch right now, feeling like his whole brain might just be wet slush at this point.   
  
He’s in the middle of telling her about how happy he is with the new corgi design when Dan returns, plonking down a few of the drinks that he’s managed to haul over in his large hands.   
  
They’re slid over the table with thank you’s and when Dan finally sits down, it looks like he could really fall asleep; looking as tired as Phil feels.   
  
He reaches his leg out and brushes it up against Dan’s. Dan, leant back in his chair, his small drink untouched for now, smiles a small smile across to him.   
  
Time passes in drips after that, the game on the tv ends and Phil ends up half hearing the football fans conversation about how well they played and where they thought they’d end up in the premier league next match when he’s being informed that it’s finally home time.   
  
They have a cab called, and one by one they start to head back to their homes. By the time their cab pulls up they’re alone, and quick to clamber in, where the soft seats offer a promise of heading home where it’s comfier.   
  
Once they’re in and headed home, Dan lets out a sigh, and lulls his head back against the seat. 

The cab jostles and rocks with the unsteady rhythm of the drive ahead, rocking side to side as it speeds up, slows down, turns sharpy and every now and then gives a lurch of the sudden slam of the breaks with a muttering of a swear under the drivers breath. 

Clearly they’re all tired, Phil thinks, as he looks back at Dan.   
  
Phil looks at him, chewing his lip absentmindedly. He glances at the driver, their eyes meeting awkwardly in the mirror as they go still with the blinking of a red light up ahead, before Phil looks down at his phone.   
  
Almost automatically he’s opening up his notes app, before looking back at Dan again as the car sets off again.   
  
He’s sat up at least, eyes closed like he’s proper tired now and his head is shaking slightly.   


Phil jabs his thumbs against his screen before elbowing Dan lightly and shoving his phone in his lap.

_‘Why are you shaking you head’_

Dan reads over with a slow flicker of his eyes, before he looks up at the driver, then quickly takes the phone.

_‘Stressful’_ is what he writes back.   
  
Phil reads over it a few times.   
  
_ ‘Because of the car ? Or ur shoe’ _

Dan reads it before he huffs a laugh out his nose, looking up at Phil where their gaze meets and Dan despite his sleepiness has a look of fondness.

He takes Phil’s phone back in his hands.   
  
_‘Shoe’_ is what he simply write back.   
  
Phil’s leg inches over before it presses up against Dan’s. It’s as much of a hug or a squeeze of his hand or a peck on the cheek they’ll get in public, but it’s theirs.   
  
Dan bumps his leg back before closing his eyes again.   
  
Phil looks down at his notes, and smiles.   


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
